


and you're the laugher in the long nights

by Sametoyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, harry wants babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sametoyou/pseuds/Sametoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't choose between two shirts and it shouldn't lead to him and Louis having a long talk filled with teasing and giggles, but it does. ~1,600 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you're the laugher in the long nights

**Author's Note:**

> First work of 2015 ! I've been working on this long au oneshot that's turning out to be much longer than what I expected it to be, but it's been quite exciting writing it. I'll try not to keep on adding new things and posting it soon.
> 
> It's almost midnight and I've just finished writing this and editing it so I'm sorry for any sort of mistakes.

"You look great in everything," Louis says, kicking the covers of their bed slightly, pushing them downwards towards his feet.

"You always say that. Be helpful and pick one of them," Harry mumbles and Louis' gaze is still fixed on his phone. The silence lingers for a few moments, until Louis lowers his phone.

Harry's holding his polka dotted shirt in one hand and another colourful patterned one in his other hand. He's still staring at them, his brows furrowed, and Louis frowns, "Harry."

"Hmm?" when he's met with Louis' silence, he lifts his head and meets Louis' eyes.

"You want me to help you?" Louis asks, speaking all softly and hiding the mischief behind it.

But Harry knows him. He knows him too well. So Louis was expecting Harry to glare at him and turn away, staring at his shirts again and saying, "no."

He grins and then remains quiet staring at Harry and the way his brows furrow again as he thinks about which shirt to choose. He's got his bottom lip between his teeth, and his green eyes focused on both shirts, looking back between them both.

He smiles softly, "you know which shirt I really loved seeing you wear?"

"Which one?" Harry asks, not lifting his head up but Louis knows how to change that.

"That grey shirt you wore couple of years ago." Louis didn't mean to say it all softly, but his voice betrayed him, and he isn't really bothered by that. Even if he hadn't said it all softly, Harry would have still known that. Him and Harry have reached the point in their relationship that they can't hide a thing from the other long time ago.

"What shirt—" Harry pauses halfway through his talking and his eyes instantly soften as he looks back at Louis when he realises which shirt Louis meant. He knows it's the _Harry_ _♡_ _Louis_ shirt. He smiles as he looks back at the shirts in his hands, "I _can't_ wear that."

But Louis remembers the day Harry wore it. He remembers how Harry had worn that shirt so proudly, grinning the entire time. He'd been much different then. His hair was much shorter and curlier. He'd been shorter than Louis and Louis remembers the fluttering of his heart whenever he called him _my baby_. His heart still flutters whenever he calls him that, but it's different now. It's much more different now, constantly thinking how his baby has grown to be taller than him.

"Wear the black one." Louis picks his phone again and Harry sighs as he puts the other shirt back.

"Why the black one?" Harry asks and Louis shrugs looking back at his phone.

Harry remains quiet afterwards and Louis hears him moving around in their hotel room, probably picking the towel Louis had dropped earlier along with his socks and folding their clothes neatly.

It's just couple of minutes later Harry turns off the lights, leaving the nightstand's light as the only source of light, and then he's joining Louis in bed. Louis doesn't utter a word as Harry moves around, eventually laying on top of Louis as he hides his face against Louis' neck.

"You okay?" Louis asks gently, moving a hand through Harry's hair still slightly damp after their earlier shower.

"No." Harry lifts himself just enough so he's facing Louis, his hair falling on the sides, and he's _so_ beautiful. The soft light is making the tips of his hair seem golden and bright, and Louis loves it.

Louis frowns as he pushes a strand of hair behind his ears, "what is it?"

"What did you mean when you said that I look good in everything?" Harry asks, and he's nervous, biting on his lips, and Louis raises a brow.

"I meant that you look good in everything." Louis speaks slowly, watching Harry's face carefully for any change of expression.

"But what does it mean to you? Is it _Harry always looks the same_ or _I'm no longer attracted to Harry so he looks the same in everything so I really don't care_?"

Louis' eyes widen and he's utterly speechless because he wasn't expecting that. He remains quiet for a bit letting Harry's word sink in and Harry's still biting his lips and no longer meeting Louis' eyes. And he must have misheard him because Louis can't imagine why would Harry think that. "I don't think I heard you properly."

"Never mind," Harry quickly mumbles, hiding his face again against Louis' neck, and it's enough for Louis to know that he didn't mishear him. Harry actually said that; he genuinely thinks Louis's no longer attracted to him.

He lets the silence linger for a few moments and then he's talking again, "do you really think that?"

"Louis just forget it. It was just—"

"Harry." Louis interrupts yet his voice soft and he's meet with a whine followed by a long silence, "hey. Talk to me."

"It wasn't like this before," Harry finally talks and he's lifting himself again, meeting Louis' eyes, "before you used to tell me what you loved seeing me wear and you used to tell me to wear it more. And now you're telling me that I look good in everything. So what now? Do I no longer stand out now? Do I never wear something that makes me stand out now?" Harry's voice weavers as he continues talking, "and what about our wedding? Will I still look the same as any other day?"

"Harry," Louis speaks softly, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, holding him tightly as he speaks, "do you want to know why I no longer tell you that?"

Harry's looking down again and mumbles a yes, but that won't do. So Louis brings his hand up, gently rubbing Harry's cheek, making him meet his eyes again.

"I used to tell you that before whenever I saw you happy while wearing something new and something you truly loved. I wanted to encourage you to wear more of what you truly love. And I don't know if it's me, but something worked because now you only wear what you truly love regardless of what others think. You've grown so much, do you know that?" he runs his hand through Harry's hair as he smiles gently, "you've become so confident and I'm really proud of you. I mean it when I say you look good in everything because when you wear it now, you're wearing things you love and comfortable with."

Harry smiles softly, rubbing his fingers against Louis' collarbone, "did you honestly think that I'm no longer attracted to you?"

"I don't know what was going through my mind." Harry giggles quietly and Louis hums.

"Probably thinking about babies, that's the only thing you—" Louis stops talking, immediately knowing where this will end up going, and Harry's face instantly lights up, a huge grin spread across his face.

"I want a baby," Harry smiles and Louis doesn't want them to have this talk now. He doesn't want to explain to Harry how now isn't the right time and then have him pout because they both know how Louis will never say no to a pouting Harry. He doesn't want to make any sort of promises while having Harry pouting. So Louis settles for something he's good at; tickling Harry.

Louis tickles him straightaway and Harry's giggles come out all soft as he squirms, getting away from Louis' touch, and ends up laying down beside him.

"Nice try babe but I still want a baby," Harry smirks.

Louis turns around, no longer facing Harry, as he mumbles, "shhh. I'm sleeping."

"So that's why you don't a baby. You're a baby yourself." Harry speaks and Louis can hear the smirk in his voice.

"First of all," Louis turns around and true to his thoughts, he's met with a smirk from Harry, "I'm not a baby. Secondly, you're a baby. And thirdly, I never said I don't want a baby."

"I'm not a baby," Harry responds as he turns off the lights completely and the room is dark except for the slight lights coming from out.

"You're Harry Styles, you're my baby." Louis smiles and Harry scrunches up his nose in the most adorable ways.

"It's _Tomlinson_." He moves closer and Louis wraps his arms once again around him, pulling him tightly close to him.

And somehow he finds himself remembering Harry's earlier words. He presses a kiss against his forehead as he speaks, "you'll look really stunning in our wedding. I know that."

Harry grins, the thought of them getting married never failing in making him smile that big, "I'll probably tear up when I see you during our wedding. Don't make fun of me."

"You want me to miss a chance of teasing you in front of everyone in our wedding? You're asking for the impossible, Harold." Louis teases, but his voice is soft and Harry smiles.

They remain quiet, the sound of their peaceful quiet breathing being the only sounds in the room, and then Harry speaks again.

"Lou?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you still love me if I turned old and fat and my hair turned white? Because I still would love you." Harry speaks all quietly, his words sincere and Louis presses a quick kiss against his lips.

"Even if you lose your hair, I'll love you no matter what." He pulls him closer, reconnecting their lips, and soon enough the kiss gets much more deeper. And when he pulls at the hair at the back of Harry's neck, Harry lets out the quietest and prettiest sounds.

"Lou," Harry speaks, his voice much deeper and wanting, "let's try making some babies now."

Louis smirks and Harry grins, "you mean you want us to fuc—" but Harry quickly interrupts Louis.

"Make love—"

This time Louis interrupts Harry by pulling him closer and kissing him deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Louis please give Harry a baby.
> 
> Twitter: [sametolarry](https://twitter.com/sametolarry)  
> Twitter (personal): [oopshilouve](https://twitter.com/oopshilouve)
> 
> Thanks for reading, I love you ♡♡


End file.
